


Tapestries

by wolfsan11



Series: Sheith Positivity Week 2017 (Summer Week) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 1: Sky, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hope, M/M, Mild Angst, Post-Kerberos Mission, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Sheith Positivity Week 2017, Yes the ever elusive Saru fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsan11/pseuds/wolfsan11
Summary: Keith has never put much thought into the omens of clouds and the thin atmosphere miles above his head. He dismisses the notion that it has any significance in his life beyond the function of a pretty tapestry, a background to his struggles and successes.Shiro changes that.





	Tapestries

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan for this but well, here we are. Late, but...yeah lmao. It's a little random? Enjoy...

People like to say the sky is a witness to every moment of their life. There for every significant event and minor ones; even the transitional phases between each.

It feels silly to Keith, to put that much thought to the permanent domed ceiling that hangs above them, all but useless if not for the lovely sights. And even those are tainted for him.

The sky is bright and all encompassing, blanketing them into a cocoon of false security and comfort.

The sky is bright the day his father leaves. bright the day he enters the orphanage and bright the day he ages out. It’s bright the day he aces his entrance exam and devotes his soul to Galaxy Garrison.

It’s overcast, the day he meets Shiro.

So, no, Keith doesn't puts much thought into the omens of clouds and the thin atmosphere miles above his head. He dismisses the notion that it has any significance in his life beyond the function of a pretty tapestry, a background to his struggles and successes.

It's Shiro who changes that.

Shiro looks at those skies and sees dreams. Shiro grabs his camera and captures the twinkling clusters of stars, the unequaled beauty of the sunrise, the progress of ever-changing colours drawing away the curtains of darkness. Shiro looks at those skies and finds hope.

Keith looks at Shiro and thinks he may have found his own skies.

-

The sunset streaks the clouds blood red as the shuttle holding his heart launches upwards to a cold, distant moon.

The air is thin when the scrolling text onscreen displays its bold news.

_Lost crew. Mission failure. Pilot error._

Keith wishes he’d believed in those omens before it became too late. He’d thought he found what he was missing in Shiro, but it was clear that he’d never been meant to have him at all.

Loss. . . That's a familiar feeling.

- 

Joy is less familiar, but that's what it is, right then.

It’s dark already, but the light of the comet is all he can see, burned into his corneas. _It’s fitting_ , he thinks as he races down to the crash site.

 _It’s fitting_ , he thinks as he holds that face and holds his breath and holds his crushed heart in tentative hands.

It’s fitting that their second meeting would be like this. Shiro deserves to be heralded with that kind of brightness, strong and undeniable; inerasable.

Joy is less familiar to Keith, but he's no fool to begrudge it.

-

Shiro returns to him, and he’s not whole, but Keith does not care for individual wholeness or the assumptions of other people. He’s always made his own path.

They’re awash with the orange, red and yellow of a new sun when he dares to lean in and kiss Shiro for the first time. It's warm and soft, gentle fingers against a jaw and hands carding through hair.

 _It's good to have you back,_ he murmurs.

A smile, small, curved with the beginnings of rekindled hope.

_It's good to be back._

They're the opening lines to what Keith imagines, what Keith _desires_ to be permanent. Because Shiro is his sky. He always has been.

**Author's Note:**

> Goddamn Sheith yo.


End file.
